Dead Man Walking
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: We all must pay for our crimes, either by our own decision or the decision of others. A life for a life, an eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth. Based in my KRD no Sekai.


**DEAD MAN WALKING**

Ryuga was at Ai's, having dinner with her. It was just something simple, really. Nothing fancy but it was still delicious. They had cooked together and Ai was impressed with the taste even if it had been a tad spicy.

It was the day after the end of the 'Seven Days of Darkness'. Sauron had been defeated and life returned to normal. Ai had been so scared during that time when a giant battle ship hovered over the city but then she actually was close to death when she was attacked by Ryuga's old gang. She found out later that Ryuga had killed them as punishment.

After that, Ryuga had told him of his past life and of all the horrible things she had done. He could only apologize for what had happened to her but there was no way he could apologize for the horrible things he'd done to his world and the people in it. There was no room for forgiveness. To his surprise, Ai didn't hate him. She was disappointed that he had betrayed his friends. He could've handled it another way, which he knew.

After dinner, they put a movie on and watched it together while snuggling on the couch. Ai had her body pressed against his with his arm around her. They watched the movie in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Ryuga's eyes looked towards the clock that hung on the wall.

It was midnight.

It was time.

He rose from the couch but Ai grabbed his hand. "No," she pleaded. "Don't, please." She didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay.

He informed her, "It has to be done." There was a knock at the door. "Right on time."

She didn't want to let him go and looked at him with pleading eyes. He returned her gaze with his own, which was somber but resolute. This was his decision and he was sticking to it. He gently pried Ai's fingers away from his hand and went to the door. He opened it and saw Warren standing before him, clad in black as usual and with a melancholy expression. "You ready?" Warren asked.

"I've been ready for a long time," said Ryuga.

"Smith-sensei, isn't there any other way?" Ai asked, feeling helpless.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Yamagata, but this is Ryuga's decision," Warren responded sadly.

"Isn't there any other way?" she asked. Ryuga turned to look at her with a determined expression on his face. He strode over and then pulled her into a deep kiss. Warren had the decency to look away as the two teens lips locked together. Ai's body went rigid as she gasped in surprise before she relaxed and kissed back. After close to a minute, they broke the kiss and Ryuga turned away from her. "Ryu…Ryuga-san?"

"Ai, this is something I have to do," Ryuga told her, not sparing her a glance. "Just promise to wait for me, OK?" He addressed Warren, "Come on, Warren. Let's do this before either one of us changes our mind." Warren nodded and Ryuga walked out, closing the door behind him. Ai stood in silence and before long she was sobbing into her hands.

She knew what choice he'd made and yet he promised he would come back. How would he? Regardless, she promised to wait for him. She trusted his words. If he said he was going to come back then he was going to come back.

And she would wait for him. No matter how long it took, be it days, weeks, months or years, she would wait for him.

* * *

Up on a rooftop, Ryuga stared up at the night's sky. It'd been a long time since he just stood on a roof and gazed at the stars. "It's a nice night," he commented, "A nice night to die."

"So, is there really no other way?" Warren questioned, again.

"No, there isn't. This has been postponed long enough," Ryuga responded. He then got into a kneeling position with his back facing Warren. In his hands was a tanto, a Japanese ceremonial dagger.

"It doesn't have to end this way," Warren replied. "Ai's right. There is another way. You can have a new life here. I mean, look at Ryuji." Ryuji had been like a beast but being in this world had changed him dramatically, earning him the title 'Kamen Rider'.

"If you're thinking of giving me a second chance, now is not the right time. Before I can even think of having a new life, I have to end my old one first," Ryuga told Warren, still facing away from him. "I've made up my mind, Warren, and you have a promise to keep."

"I rather I didn't have to keep this promise," Warren whispered. He drew his Zanpakuto, the metal gleaming as it slid out of the scabbard. He remembered once that Ryuki had made him promise to cut him down if he ever turned evil and Ryuga was now making him keep the very same promise Warren never wanted to keep. Despite the circumstances, it was just too painful. "Why me?"

"You're the only one who I can trust to do this and respect my wishes," Ryuga answered honestly.

"I really wish you didn't."

"Too late to back down now and you made a promise to me."

"Any last words or request?" Warren asked with a sigh.

"Take care of Ai for me," Ryuga requested,

"Will do," Warren accepted the request. It was the least he could do for his old friend.

"And tell her to wait for me. Oh, and by the way, thank you for giving me one last day to spend with her before this."

"If anything, I think you deserve it," Warren told Ryuga as he gripped his Zanpakuto.

"Don't hesitate, Warren. Make it quick and clean," Ryuga instructed.

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" Warren asked.

"Stop stalling," Ryuga said sternly. "This is my retribution. It's time I paid for my crimes and sins. After this then I can seek my redemption."

Warren knew there was no talking Ryuga out of this. The white-haired, dark-skinned and red-eyed young man kneeling with his back before him had made his resolve. Ryuga plunged the blade of the tanto into his stomach and sliced his stomach open from left to right. This was Warren's signal. He swung his Zanpakuto swiftly and Ryuga's body burst into flames before his body crumbled into ash that piled before Warren.

What happened was that Ryuga had committed seppuku. It was a ritualistic form of suicide that was originally reserved for dishonored samurais who'd committed serious crimes and shamed themselves. It was part of the bushido code which Ryuga had broken long ago and he considered it a fitting end considering the life he'd led as a fallen hero. He'd asked Warren to be his second and slice his head off once he performed seppuku.

Warren sheathed his Zanpakuto and reached into the pile of ash to pick up an orb of light. This was Ryuga's soul. Then, Warren saw the Gates of Hell rise up before him. It was the same as ever. It was an iron gate that led into a dark realm and guarded by two skeletal sentinels that were fused to the bars, the skulls blindfolded. Warren stared down at the soul. He didn't think Ryuga needed to go to Hell but his friend was resolute. This was something he needed to do.

"I'll come get you when you've served your time," Warren swore as he allowed the orb to float into the gate. The gate slammed shut and vanished from sight. "When you've served your time, I'll bring you back," Warren swore once more, "And I'll take care of Ai for you." As Warren sighed, he could hear Ryuga's voice.

'_Thank you, old friend_.'

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME**: As mentioned in the seventh chapter of KRD IV, Ryuga was executed. I just never elaborated on it until now. What do you think? Tragic, isn't it?


End file.
